


Lucky you

by A_King_Alone



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_King_Alone/pseuds/A_King_Alone
Summary: You're new :)
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Your beginning

You suddenly awake to an unfamiliar environment. The last thing you remember is going home from your college and then the next thing, nothing. The memory itself is so fuzzy, you began to find it hard to even remember your own friends names. Their faces in your mind felt like they were covered in a slick foam, melting away from your very memories. In fact, it felt as if… you couldn’t quite remember anything from your past. What was your name again? A name came to your mind that felt familiar.

When you sat up, you realized you were in a thick forest. There wasn’t any forest near where you lived, or that’s what you thought you remembered. Panic set in quickly as a mysterious fog slowly engulfed you. As you stood, all you could see were very tall trees that covered the pitch black sky above you. No stars, no moon, as far as you could tell.

At first, you ran, aimlessly, the panic swelling and swelling when nothing changed. Just trees, fog and an endless night. You exhausted yourself, collapsing into the dark grass. Your arms covered your face, covered the tears that you couldn’t hold in anymore.

That’s why you screamed at the top of your lungs when you felt a hand suddenly touch your shoulder. You thought you were completely alone, but it was only an older man. He looked like a veteran of sorts and he only smiled sadly at you.

He lead you toward a small light off in the distance. As you both approached, you felt relief as you saw others gathered around a campfire. They greeted you and were all friendly, but they all seemed… on edge… and you didn’t know why. Before they could explain anything to you or even introduce themselves to you, you and three others were becoming swallowed by a black fog that materialized from seemingly nowhere until it consumed all that you could see.

Until eventually, you too, were summoned. Then you understood.

When you awoke, you were laying in snow. Slowly, you sat up. You were in a forest, just a moment ago… As you surveyed your surroundings, you noticed a large building near you. You figured that was the best place to go, maybe you could find somebody, if there was anybody here this time.

As you stepped inside, you heard screaming echoing off in the distance and it jarred you. Why were they screaming…? Fear spiked in you and you gave into your natural instincts; flight. You ran up the stairs to the second floor, hiding between a wooden crate and the wall. Your entire body was shaking, but not from the cold. You had no idea what you were supposed to do.

The screams continued for a long while, but you didn’t realize it was the people that had been sitting around the campfire earlier. The screaming finally stopped.

When you felt it was safe, you finally crept away from your hiding place, your eyes darting everywhere around you for any kind of threat. You felt your heartbeat picking up in pace, becoming uncomfortably loud in your ears. All of the hairs on your body standing on end. You felt the need to run and run fast, the building did not feel safe anymore.

You returned to the snowy scape, sprinting toward some structures out by a small shed. A tall red locker faced the brick wall enclosing the area with metal spikes lining the top. You realized then that you were most definitely trapped in whatever this place was. You kept hearing an unusual noise, which sounded like wind blowing down through a tunnel, but you couldn’t figure out where it was coming from, but you kept hearing it, even as it faded slightly as you continued walking.

You then heard what sounded like footsteps crunching in the snow, getting louder and louder and very fast. Your heartbeat became loud again, you felt it hammering inside of your chest and loudly inside of your head.

You hid in the locker, peering out of the small slits that granted you a tiny bit of vision, thinking that you could possibly scale the wall and jump over it and maybe that could be how you escape from here. The footsteps slowed and stopped, as your breathing grew more erratic.

A hooded figure walked by you in the locker, briefly. They were covered in blood, it was definitely blood. Your unbearably loud heartbeat reached its peak when they were right there back in front of you, staring at the doors to the locker.

A dirty white mask covered their face, with two crudely circular eyes and a wide, crooked smile etched into its surface. Blood was smeared all over it.

Suddenly the locker opened and you fell down on your bottom, cowering as the blood-covered figure blocked your only way out. He was a bit taller than you, wearing a filthy black leather jacket, a hoodie underneath and shredded camouflage pants, drenched in blood and chunks of meat from top to bottom. And he had a very large, very sharp knife, that was the most bloody of all.

You whimpered, covering your face with your arms to shield yourself. The people who were here with you, they were being murdered?! Fear consumed you entirely and you couldn’t move at all, your tears overflowing and spilling down your cheeks, desperately wishing you were somewhere else. You were going to die right here, most definitely, and you were going to get brutally stabbed to death.

At least, that’s what you had assumed.

But nothing happened.

Lowering your arms a little, you dared to glance up at the masked killer, seeing that he was just standing there with his head tilted at you, his chest rising and falling with each of his audible breaths. His hand then rose, the one with the knife, wiping his blood-stained wrist across the surface of the mask, smearing the splattered blood across it.

You could only tremble in absolute horror. And to your utmost surprise, he holds out his bloody hand to you, as if he wanted to help you get up. You blink, unsure if you can trust him. Every fiber of your being told you not to trust him.

You put your hand in his.

He pulled you to your feet with ease but with a little too much force, causing you to stumble forward into his chest and you hear him grunt. “Sorry..” you mumble, taking a small step back, but he says nothing to you. He grabs you roughly by the front of your shirt, dragging you along with him.

You struggle immediately because of the overwhelming panic, clutching onto his arm. “No, no, no, please don’t, please don’t!!” you plead with your voice cracking and he’s suddenly facing you, the pointed end of the knife right at the tip of your nose. You freeze instantly.

“Stop it. Now.”

Disgust drops into your stomach as you found yourself very attracted to his voice, your cheeks flushing a deep red hue. The knife was still pointed directly at your face and he hadn’t moved for a minute while you stood there visibly confused and scared.

The blade lowers a bit. He lets go of your shirt, taking it upon himself to straighten it back into place for you.

“Good.”

He turns his back and is walking away from you, but you feel like you’re supposed to follow him, so you do, cautiously. There’s that noise again, like wind coming through a tunnel and it kept getting louder. When the masked man stopped, he stood in front of what looked to be some kind of open hatch on the ground in the snow, which was the origin for the noise. He gestures for you to go into it with the knife.

You looked into its depths, only seeing pitch black darkness.

Your eyes rise from the unknown pit to the killer’s mask, shaking your head with wide fearful eyes, and in response, he tilted his own. You were too scared; you hadn’t any idea where it would lead. Would you fall perpetually forever? Would you be transported to a dungeon? Was it a trap? Would you be obliterated instantly? You didn’t know.

An exasperated sigh is muffled behind the mask as he lunged forward, grasping the front of your shirt roughly before physically picking you up off of the ground and slamming you into the gaping hole of darkness on the ground, your scream echoing as it faded down into the darkness. The last thing you saw was him standing above the square hole, growing smaller and smaller as you fell further down until it was gone completely. You lost consciousness.

You didn’t see him again for a long while after that encounter, your first trial and your first meeting with a killer. But you never forgot him, not for one moment. He was the only one who showed you mercy. The killers never showed mercy, which you learned the hard way.

But he did.

At the campfire, you never told anyone about it, because you felt that it would make you more isolated than you already felt. The others got brutally murdered while you did nothing and got away unscathed. They said it was lucky that you found the escape hatch, or hatch, as they called it. They said it was okay that you didn’t know what you were doing, because they never had a chance to explain before you were thrown into your first trial.

Yet, you felt endlessly guilty. The guilt only grew, the more you learned how to try and adapt with surviving in the trials. Everyone is friendly enough. But ultimately, everybody is out to survive and sometimes they will choose their own survival over helping you if you’re cornered, injured or dying.

You tried your best to help others and failed many, many times, only getting yourself killed in the process. The pain was nothing like anything you could ever imagine. The first time you got thrown onto a sacrificial hook, when it pierced through your flesh and bone like a hot knife to butter… and then hanging there, helplessly. It was the worst pain you thought you’d never know. You understood why everyone screamed.

Every time you were stabbed, or mangled, slugged, torn apart, somehow, after you died, you were mostly healed from these wounds by the time you awoke again a distance off from the campfire. Sometimes the wounds were worse, but they always healed almost completely before the next trial began.

Why were you and these people trapped in this cycle of endless torture? Even with an escape, it never ends. You just escape with your life, this time. Nobody had answers for you either. They’d been wondering the same thing, probably for a lot longer than you. The only things the others had discovered is that the killers kill for sacrifice to the “Entity”, whose tendrils pierce into your core once it devours you off of the hook.

Very few survivors were good enough to survive most of their trails. Their theory was that if you can successfully keep escaping the trials without dying, then perhaps it’ll grant true freedom by proving themselves. But it was only a theory.

One of your most recent trials, you shuddered at the memory. You thought it was **him** from the back and disgustingly you felt a little bit excited. But it wasn’t him. It was a woman who was dressed like the merciful killer you encountered so long ago in your first trial and she wore a mask that looked similar to his, but she was very, very different. She was vicious, far more vicious than other killers you’d encountered. When she hunted you and your group, she would stab all of you over and over and over, giving you no time to complete any objectives. And if you tried to escape from her, she would stab your body and drag you back to her by force before relentlessly tearing your flesh and bone apart with her weapon.

It was the first time you heard someone say their name. The Legion. The survivors that were with you during that trial explained afterwards that the Legion was made up of four different killers, all of which wore masks and maliciously stabbed survivors to death. They were fast, they were lethal and worst of all, two of them were extremely sadistic. But from what you heard, the one that let you go was the worst of them all, his female counterpart being a close second in their brutality.

You wondered why such a vicious killer allowed you to live then. Pity? Surely not… Why would a monster pity their prey?

Others recounted their memories of the masked killer, how he would never let anyone escape, that he chased everyone down, one by one, and eliminated them methodically. He was the one that would violently destroy survivors bodies and continue to do so after he’d already killed them, tearing them to shreds. An unrecognizable pile of meat. It made you ponder if… you were the only one he had ever allowed to escape.

Some recalled the other Legion members being far less cruel and would sometimes even seem a little bit remorseful about killing. One mentioned that the other female member was far less likely to kill than the others and that they always hoped that if they had to face any of them, it would be her. She might kill, but she lets some escape.

You’d lost count of how many days it had been since you’d arrived. You tried fruitlessly in the beginning to keep count, but it quickly got lost and now, it felt like you’d been stuck here for so long, it had to have been months, if not years. But you couldn’t tell. Time wasn’t real in this place.

You got better at the trials, a lot better, but only by learning through a whole lot of failures. So many failures, that at one point, you almost tried to keep surrendering to the killers and let them kill you. And they did. If they saw you, they wanted to kill you and that was that. What you could do or say did not matter at all. Even after all this time, the pain was something you could never grow used to. It hurt so bad and you hated it so much, but there was no escape.

You couldn’t remember your past life at all. You remembered your name after a while, but everything else was just gone, almost like it never even existed. Your entire existence revolved around surviving trials and nothing more. Is this what the Entity wanted? You couldn’t say for sure.

As you sat by the fire, you gave it a hard stare. Your hair was considerably long now, very long, whereas it was somewhat short when you first got taken. Sometimes the other girls would braid it, to pass the time. There wasn’t much else to do. You were finding it to become a liability. Many times, killers would grab the back of your skull and there wasn’t anything you could do to escape.

There weren’t any weapons for survivors, nothing even remotely sharp edged… But your thoughts faded. The feeling crept up on you, as did the sickly black fog, summoning you for your next trial. You closed your eyes.

When you regained consciousness, you were laying down in snow. You grazed the white mass around you with your palm, ghosting over its surface. It had been a long time since you had been here. Your second time here was going to be much more different, you told yourself. You knew how to survive now. You wouldn’t hide helplessly in a locker and get lucky this time.

You heard screams already, far across the area from your position. You meet up with others, attempting to mend their wounds which bled considerably more the usual, all the while, repairing the generators needed to power the exit gates.

Two of your teammates were killed after two generators, leaving just you and another. It wasn’t looking good. Three generators remained. You knew they were on another one outside somewhere, because they said that was what they were going to do. You went into the main lodge and tried to repair the one inside. You were surprised that you hadn’t seen the killer, but you had seen one your teammates dead bodies horribly mangled while sneaking around, the other sacrificed on the hook.

You assumed it was the vicious female Legion again and you were relieved you hadn’t seen her yet. But just then… Your heartbeat began to race. It was getting louder and fast. They were approaching. Ducking down, you decided to try and maneuver to the second floor and avoid her, hoping you could hide well enough for her to miss you and check elsewhere.

Just as you went around the corner on the stairs, you were bodied hard and collided into the edges of the steps with a pained yelp. A hand jerked your shoulder to twist your body onto your back to face the killer, when your breath left your lips in a gasp.

It was him.

He had his knife reared back as he had himself placed over your lap to trap you, ready to completely gut you open and rip your entrails out of your body. But he wasn’t moving. You heard his breath with each rise and fall of his chest.

His mask was a bit different this time. It looked like it had a bloody hand print slathered on one side, and a smile with an eye painted on the other, all of which most likely your friends blood, either from now or the past. But otherwise, he looked about the same as he was when you first saw him; drenched in the blood and guts of your fellow survivors.

You blinked rapidly, afraid but also somehow not. You lifted your hand and reached out toward his mask, placing your hand against the right side of it. He lowered his weapon, seemingly hesitant, but then very slowly and very gently placed his hand over your hand on his mask.

He leaned down nearer to your face, still holding your hand in his.

“Stay right here,” he whispered raspily.

Oh, his voice… You nod, attempting to mask how pleased you were. He doesn’t move. Briefly, for a moment, through the eye holes of the mask, you catch of glimpse of his meeting your gaze. Just then, your other teammate pops the generator outside and immediately, he releases you, jumping down over the stairs, then sprinting in that direction.

You feel horrible. You feel happy. You feel disgusted, and guilty. All of these feelings washed over you and it felt like you were drowning. You close your eyes very tight when you hear your teammate screaming. And they screamed, for a while.

Eventually, silence befell the area, the only thing you could hear being the generator downstairs gradually getting slower and slower with remaining untouched. You sat on the staircase for what felt like a while, idly toying with strands of your hair.

He came into your view as he walked up the staircase, his knife dripping with the blood of your teammate he had freshly killed. For the first time, you saw him sheath the weapon.

“I never stopped thinking about you,” you said abruptly, his head snapping to your direction, standing still at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at you.

“I don’t know why. I don’t know anything, really,” you went on, looking down at your hands as you were speaking, deciding to continue exploring your thoughts out loud if he was willing to listen. He didn’t interrupt.

“I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know why this is happening or for what purpose. I don’t know who you are, I barely remember who I am anymore. I don’t know why you didn’t kill me in my first trial. And I don’t know why I never forgot you or why I somehow always hoped that I’d see you again, even though you’re the killer. You kill my teammates, you kill them viciously and without remorse. So why? So why me?”

You lift your head to look at him, sort of hoping he would have answers.

“I don’t know either,” he replied with a half-shrug. You couldn’t really tell because you couldn’t see his facial expressions, but he sounded indifferent. “I don’t ask questions. I do my job.”

Your brow furrows a little bit in confusion, but you supposed that it probably should have been the kind of answer to expect. But unexpectedly, he approached nearer to you, ascending the stairs until he was standing a few steps down from you, leveled with you.

“I can’t explain it. I felt drawn to you, I don’t know,” he went on. You guessed he couldn’t quite really understand it himself, so at least you weren’t alone in that.

Your lips pressed together, as you knew you both didn’t have all the time in the world here. The trial had to end, eventually. Didn’t it?

You reached your hands out toward him, very slowly, placing both palms on the sides of the mask. You heard him suck in air when you did so. Without asking, you removed the mask from his face and placed it next to you on the stairs.

He looked nothing like you had imagined, but you liked the way he actually looked better than your imagination. His appearance matched his voice. His facial features were very strong and defined, a bit of dark stubble, shaved head. Sunken in eyes, thick brows, nice lips… You didn’t realize that he had a tattoo on his neck, but it was obscured by drying blood.

He didn’t look too pleased, his jaw jutted, but he had allowed you to do it. You wanted this moment to last forever, a pained look crossing your face. He looked concerned as it did.

“Tell me your name,” he said, invading your space a little bit more. He seemed very hesitant, but persisted despite that, placing his hands on your sides almost as a lover would, even though you weren’t anything of the sort. It was only your second time meeting. But still, you welcomed it. You told him your name, whispering into his ear almost.

“I won’t forget it,” he murmured back, nuzzling into your hair just slightly. “I’m Frank. You won’t forget me.” The way he said it sounded kinda like a threat, as in, ‘you better not forget me or I’ll **make** you regret it’.

You wouldn’t. You couldn’t. You finally knew his name, after all this time, wondering what it could be, wonder who he is, wondering if you’d ever see him again, if he would even remember you. And now you were sitting here, your teammates dead and you, flirting with their murderer…

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it,” he remarked, taking you away from your thoughts. One of his hands ran through the length of your locks gently. A bit of blood got stuck to every place he touched on you. From everything you had heard of him, Frank certainly could not be a gentle type of person. Yet he was treating you rather delicately, as if he might break you. “It wasn’t this long before.”

“Wanna cut it for me?” you asked quietly, with a small, faint smile. You were joking, but he tilted his head at you with the ghost of a smirk.

“Only if I can keep it,” he replied, just above a whisper.

You nodded. He didn’t know you were serious, but you were looking at him expectantly, so he got the hint. The filthy blade covered in dried blood reemerged and you faced your back to him. A part of you told you that you should be afraid of having your back turned to a malicious killer with a knife. But you felt safe.

Frank pulled your lengthy locks in one piece resting on your back, holding it loosely in his fist. He asked how much you’d like to have cut and you said it didn’t matter, that he could have all of it if he wanted it.

“Braid it, then.”

You turned to him with a brow risen. Braid it? For what? His expression was serious. Butterflies were bumping around inside and your cheeks began to flush under his gaze. He wanted to keep a part of you, for himself only.

“Braid it. I want to take all of it,” he said, turning away from you to sit facing forward as he waited for you to do it. He remained silent and you wondered what he was thinking of.

You weren’t the best at braiding, especially from the back, but you did your best. It took you a couple tries, but you managed to make a decent braid from about the base of your neck down the length of your back. Two rubber bands held the braid tightly together, one a bit further down from the base, one at the end.

The knife cut through well enough, with some issues, due to there being meat remains stuck to it, but it was sharp enough to get the job done. It was choppy, uneven and blood clung the the ends, but it still looked well on you, at least that’s what he said. He prefers short hair anyway.

You felt a lot better now that your hair felt so much lighter. Frank claimed the long braid and placed it in an inside pocket of his jacket. He did so very gingerly in order to keep the braid as nice as possible, which made you smile.

“I know we can’t stay here forever,” you finally said, a bit of sadness to your tone that you tried to disguise. “The trial has to end…”

“I wish there was something I could give to you now, so you won’t forget me,” he uttered, sitting next to you on the steps. _I won’t_ , you thought to yourself.

“I don’t have anything on me. I don’t know when we’ll see each other again… But I have to give you something to remember,” he continued, tilting his head toward you with a half-smile. You mirrored his smile. It didn’t matter if you had a memento from him. This moment that you finally were able to share was more than good enough, even if you really wished that it could last longer, if not forever.

Frank put his arm around you, pulling you closer to him, in a half-embrace. His other hand met with your cheek, turning your face toward him and he pressed his lips against yours in a shockingly tender fashion. You weren’t expecting it at all, your face turned bright red, totally unresponsive because your heart exploded in your chest and fireworks danced around your vision.

When he broke away, his expression shifted from very slight dismay to amusement, realizing that your brain got short-circuited for a moment. Your lips were parted, meeting his intense gaze made feelings foreign to you stir violently.

Your lips met with his this time, desperate, needy, colliding together because it was the last moment you both would have. You loved his taste, moaning his name shamelessly into his mouth. His fists balled into the fabric of your shirt when his arms wrapped around you, clinging onto you as you did the same to him.

When you both settled down, you parted first despite not wanting to, but Frank wouldn’t let go of you. You knew that it may be a long, long time before seeing him again. He knew it too. But you couldn’t remain.

“Shouldn’t have done that,” he remarked after a minute of silence.

“I liked it,” you replied softly, but you had a feeling that you felt the same as he did.

“But now that’s all I’m gonna think about. And how much I want more of it,” he went on with an exasperated sigh, and you chuckled a little bit. Yeah, you definitely felt the same as he did. After you part from this trial, there wasn’t any way that you could forget this moment. Never. No matter how long you’re trapped here. You had this. You had him. He had you.

“…We have to go, babe.”

Frank stood to his full height, holding his hand out to you. You placed yours in his, holding his mask out to him once you were standing next to him. He smiled just a bit as he accepted it, before placing it back over his face. You wanted to burn the image of his visage into your mind forever, the face only you have seen, nobody else.

You both walked hand in hand, you following Frank’s lead, because he knew where the exit was. He took the trouble of looking for it earlier before returning to you, he told you. The familiar sound of the hatch brought back memories of when he tossed you into it the first time.

You’d never found the hatch again after that.

“Frank… Can I ask you something?” you murmured softly, reaching out to hold his hands in yours. It was clear he wasn’t actually used to this type of affection because he shuffled awkwardly, but he squeezed, just a little.

“Go ahead.”

“Why didn’t you kill me when you found me in the locker?”

Frank snorted a little bit, muffled by his mask, but it sounded like he was amused. His thumb gently moved about on your hand, seemingly like he was being thoughtful about his answer.

“Honestly… I knew someone was inside. I had every intent on making you the last sacrifice. But when I opened it, you fell on your ass and started crying,” he admitted to your chagrin as you blushed madly while looking down away from him for a moment. Wow, how embarrassing.

“…But it wasn’t that.”

You perked up, peering up only to see the bloodied mask staring back, to your slight disappointment. You wanted to see his face again already, but you knew your time was coming to a close.

“I don’t feel sorry for nobody. But… It’s just… You made this cute noise, cutest thing I’d ever heard. And look, I don’t think things are 'cute’, alright? I don’t know how to explain… I just felt attracted to you, almost instantly,” he went on with slightly amused but breathy laughs, squeezing your hands with a bit more force now. You didn’t want him to let go. “That doesn’t happen to me.”

Your face lit up the brightest shade of red, your ears burned and you found it very hard to swallow. Your heart was hammering against your ribcage so hard like it wanted to break your bones. He felt instantly attracted to you.

“Me too,” you said, breathlessly, taking a step closer to him as he tilted his head curiously at your response. “W- When… you first spoke to me, I was actually insanely attracted to your voice and I thought something was wrong with me for being so attracted to it. I thought about it all the time and you said just a few words, but I thought of them over and over again.”

You heard Frank inhale sharply, as if he were surprised by what you admitted. It was clear that he was taken aback, remaining silent for a moment before you spoke again.

You whispered his name, about to say more, but he suddenly embraced you without warning, tightly holding you against him. Somehow, you felt overwhelming emotions, knowing that you wanted so badly to stay right here, with him and talk forever, about anything, or everything. Why did something like this have to be under these circumstances?

“I don’t want to go, Frank,” you murmured sadly into his chest, trying to keep yourself from crying stupidly over it, but there wasn’t anything either of you could do.

“You have to,” he whispered, muffled.

Giving you one last squeeze, he pulled away just to throw his mask into the snow before his hands cupped your cheeks, a final kiss for you both to share before you met again sometime in the distant future. When he broke away, you grasped the front of his leather jacket, pulling him back into another, deeper than the last.

“See you, Frank,” you whispered against his lips before pulling away from him, slowly facing the open portal on the ground.

“See you,” he replied quietly, his hands in his jacket pockets.

You turned to him for one final smile and he returned it. You jumped into the portal, falling until you were surrounded by nothing by darkness.

You regain consciousness again, once again in the thick forest next to the comfort of the campfire. You found more comfort in the piles of snow. The fellow survivors ask how you managed to make it back and asked where all of your hair went.

You made up a story about narrowly escaping the killer, who tried to keep you from the hatch by grabbing your hair, but you ducked and he missed his swing and accidentally cut through your hair instead and you jump in the hatch.

They believed it. You wondered how, but didn’t question it.

Every trial, you’d look for him, only to be disappointed when you found out it wasn’t him. You imagined he probably did the same in his own trials. You both fulfilled your objectives in this trapped reality, but you both had a secret, that only the two of you shared.

You patiently waited for the next time you could see him again. You had all the time in the world now. Your patience became infinite.

But so, so much time had passed, it was difficult to bear it. You hoped desperately that something higher than yourself existed, to plea for them to please allow you to see Frank, just one last time. Just one more time. You thought of his kiss, his voice, his face, you never wanted it to fade from your memory. 

For all you knew, you may never see him again. There were several killers and their numbers kept growing. Many you saw much more often than not. You knew your memories may be all that you have of him. It made you appreciate that you got to experience those moments more each time your mind wandered into replaying them. But every time you spawned into a new trial, you still looked. Every single time.

And in one trial, after what felt to be an eternity, the only trial where you weren’t getting your hopes up in that you may see him this time, you caught the glimpse of a masked killer, standing over on top of a hill, scouting the area for movements to track. And finally, his mask turned in your direction out in the open and his attention fell on you.

Tears pooled around your eyes and you tried to blink them away like it would make them magically disappear, but the overflow went pouring down your face as you ran toward him. You didn’t care who was alive just to die for what you desired the very most, you didn’t care who saw you. You collided together in an embrace, holding onto each other tightly.

You both knew it was on borrowed time. But every chance you got to see one another, those moments were what kept you going. It’s what kept you going, to try and stay alive, even in this never ending cycle of hell and despair.

You had Frank. He had you.


	2. Your end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw is implied from this point onward. This was your warning.

Your friends wondered why you're so giddy lately. You can't stop smiling to yourself, but you blush madly when they're probing with curious questions. You do your best to shrug it off, you were just happy, what was wrong with that? It grew harder to keep your expressions from visibly shifting over your little daydreams.

Well, for one, you were in the realm of a fucked up spider god that plucked living beings from different realities and forced you, the weaker side, to run for your lives to try and avoid brutal slaughter from enemies that were far more powerful. The only way out is working together and sometimes even that doesn't pan out so well. But it repeats over and over.

They knew something was up. And they wanted to sniff it out.

"You can't seriously say that you're 'just happy'," one of the girls sitting around you laughed, her arms outstretched for her case in point. Others just giggled quietly, trying to keep warm next to flickering flames. "Look where we are?"

You lift your brows, the guilt eating away at your insides. But you laugh along with them, trying to sound genuine, agreeing that yeah, they're right, what's there to look forward to in this messed up cycle of death they found themselves in.

But you did have something to look forward to. Something that they wouldn't ever understand. In fact, you were quite sure they might turn their backs on you if they ever found out...

You felt yourself being drawn into the sickly fog, another summoning getting ready to take place. You had kinda wanted to take a nap, so you could let yourself get lost in your favorite memories behind your eye lids but there wasn't any stopping it now.

As you disappeared, three others did as well along with you. The remaining survivors just continued on as usual with your presence dissipating right in front of them. They hoped at least some of you could make it back without being horribly disfigured. Until then, they bantered carelessly, always waiting for when it happened to them.

You'd gotten a bit better at managing to secure an escape in maybe most trials. Back in the forest, your fellow survivors showed you a well-hidden cavern, filled with sticky webbing from top to bottom, all blood red in color, a type of gummy solidified texture. Within these strands, survivors could possibly gain access to random items to take with them into their trials. It was gross to the touch when you put your hands in it.

You never knew it existed until recently. The entity actually gave survivors a fighting chance against unbeatable creatures? It was confusing. Did the entity watch? Were they or was it spectating to see who could win against one another? While others mulled over these theories endlessly, you, on the other hand, only had one thought that occupied your mind.

A certain merciless, sadistic masked killer, one that others dreaded seeing whenever he was sprinting swiftly with his knife raised to maim through any flesh it could contact. They didn't know that this one had a soft spot, for you and you alone.

Frank wasn't your boyfriend, or anything like that. The bond you both shared felt deeper than anything a silly label could offer. Whenever you had a chance to see one another, it was a very rare occurrence. After the first few times, a bit of a routine became established. He would kill off the rest of your team so that you both could enjoy each other without being interrupted. At least for a little while. Sometimes it didn't go as planned, but he **would** make time for you one way or another.

You wished that he could be, craving that type of normalcy absent from this realm. You were sure he'd be okay with it, if not already considering it to be true in his mind. You knew you were his, he didn't beat around the bush. Anytime he got to be around you, he was touching you, sometimes gently, sometimes with need. He always wanted to touch your lips, always pushing further and further, slow and gentle at first. He'd always say that he wished he could somehow take you back with him.

You remembered when he whispered against you urgently, just how much he wanted you, a long while back. You replayed it in your mind, all the time. Every moment before you had to part ways, he'd keep you held tightly in his arms and utter, "Let me have more minute."

It was as if he had two sides to him. He would kill and not think anything of it, in fact, he admitted that he actually enjoyed it, he had fun ripping your friends all to shreds, bathing in their blood. He said that he could 'feel' the Entity displeased when all he ever brought to his trials were ebony offerings to truly unleash his rage. But he was proud that he never allowed anyone to ever escape. Except for you.

For you, he was sweet, sickeningly sweet. It made your heart flutter. How could a stone-hearted killer be so kind and docile toward you? You wondered if he was like that before, before this place became permanently 'home'. He said no, he wasn't. Just for you. The only time he ever handled you roughly is when you wanted him to. Sometimes you did.

And when he got rough, he got **rough**. As if he really couldn't get enough of you, completely unabashed about gripping into you desperately as you were filled to the brim. Your face flushed every time you recall him breathing into your ear that he loved your moans. It sent tremors to your core when you could sometimes catch the hint of a light accent, dialect of his origins.

Or when he was playful with you. He had a dry and unusual sense of morbid humor, but you thought it was endearing. Somehow, you didn't care when he joked about stabbing your friends. You sort of chose him over them, anyhow.

You'd help them whenever you had to, but if it were a chance for you and Frank, you chose him every single time and let them all die. You hoped they wouldn't ever find out your horrible little secret; that you were in love with their cruel, ruthless murderer.

You tried to not think too much about him since you were arriving into your next trial, finding it hard to keep him off of your mind. You knew you had to focus to survive, but everything about him consumed your mind. You closed your eyes. You knew you had to push it away. You were no good to anyone dead.

As you regained your conscious, you found yourself in the middle of a thick forest, but it wasn't the one you knew as safety. The trees were larger and a lot more dense with fog hugging every corner. A log cabin was near you, smoke billowing out through the open door and windows from the fire within. As you entered, you saw what looked like skinned animals hanging from its ceiling and you turned right back around.

Nothing useful here. Another building was nearby, often called the shack of the killer. Luckily, a generator was inside in the center, so you went to work. You heard your teammates being slaughtered all the while already as you sighed. You hated it when the battle snowballed downhill right from the beginning. Rarely, your group managed to swing it back though.

Their screams told you they were being killed immediately and you felt your heart race for just a moment with your repulsive hopeful thoughts. No, no, you told yourself, focus on this right now. You'll go save them if you're able to, but at least do something helpful.

You felt your heartbeat rising more and more as you inhaled. You could make this, you told yourself, you could complete this before the killer arrived to you. You knew they could hear the progress if they were approaching. But they were closing in, quickly. It was nearly there, just a few more seconds...

A hand grabbed your shoulder as you gave a startled yelp, jerking you away from the loud machine. Suddenly you were spun around into a tight embrace. You melted into the familiar arms wrapped around you tightly, hearing a husky muffled voice from behind a mask, "I missed you so _fucking_ _**much**_."

You could have cried right then and there, but he pulled back from you just slightly enough to throw the mask behind his person before claiming your lips fervently, holding you as close as possible.

It was like you were drowning. You could hardly breathe, but you didn't care. You both entangled into each other further, sloppily clinging onto each other, until Frank had you backed and pinned you against some crates next to the door. He fumbled with your shirt to get it off in his clumsy haste, growling that he needed you, right **now**.

With impatience, he instead shoved the fabric up under your neck. Your soft moans escaped you when he grabbed into your soft flesh, licking and tasting your most sensitive areas. You felt weak to the sensations you hadn't felt in so long, you didn't give a damn how filthy he was when his other hand dove into your pants between your legs, his fingers slick against how wet you already were.

A guttural noise came from his throat, pleased with you physically pressing yourself into his hand with your hips. He learned quickly where to touch you during your far and few between encounters, where you liked it the very most; he took the time to learn you and made good use of it.

It didn't matter to him if you weren't perfectly groomed and pretty. Sweat nestled in a nest of hair didn't deter his lust hungering for you because Frank was an unashamed dirty boy. He'd always drop to his knees and make love to you with his mouth, watching your pleasured expressions the entire time, speaking the language of your body until stars explode behind your eyes before utterly ravishing you in barely concealed places. He never left yours out.

A little piece of heaven hidden under the layers of absolute hell.

You'd been caught, only one time, a long time ago. He didn't stop and your friend ran away in horror. And he hunted and killed them after he was satisfied with you. You claimed it was against your will when they worriedly approached you afterward a ways off from the fire. They seemed to believe you when they expressed their sincerest condolences because they had never seen a killer do something fucked up like that before, but you still avoided them a little more after that. They never spoke of it again, giving you space because of what they were falsely led to believe you went through.

You felt guilty every time you crossed their path.

You were a liar. And a traitor.

Frank was inside of your mouth, his tongue thick with the taste of yourself. You were in bliss, while everyone else suffered. His arm was under your leg, leaving you exposed and on your toes, his hand holding the edge of the crate. Your arms held on tightly to his shoulders, but your mind was gone.

It was worth it.

Your hair was grasped by his fist at the back of your neck, he wanted to see your face, he wanted to know exactly how you felt. You took every bit of it and you loved every second of it. His teeth sink into your neck, you couldn't contain yourself as your voice cried out and you felt him pulsate.

He could fuck just about as violently as he could kill.

You were in love and you wished so desperately that the two of you could exist not in this horrid dimension, but elsewhere, an alternate timeline. Another chance to start over. But this is what your reality was and this is what you desired within it. An unlikely, passionate companion. Someone who was on your side and always had your back. He thought of you, always.

It just so happened that he was a serial killer, who killed your friends, often in terrible ways, to appease an omnipotent creature that no one knew anything about. If this was infinite, if there wasn't ever going to be a true end to the Entity's game, you were glad. At least you got an exploit. You got a loop hole. The smallest, smallest sliver of bliss and you devoured every opportunity when appeared in front of you.

It left you wanting so much more. What would it be like to be able to spend hours with Frank? You wondered how much time in total you spent together. You wished it was more. You wondered if you were the only one linked in such an unusual way with a killer. If they kept it a secret from everyone else too. Somehow, you would prefer to not know.

It was better to not know. You could believe then, that it was only you that got to experience it. Then you guessed, they could as well. You wanted to keep it all for yourself.

You didn't need them. You needed to feel Frank inside of you, again, pleading against his lips for more, begging with his name on your tongue. He never failed to deliver. Your friends all escaped this round, bewildered as you took much longer than them to return to the campfire after what they assumed was their group survival. They knew you could handle your own, but it was highly unusual...

The ground shook beneath your feet, veins of flames crawling along the ground, cracked open as mists rose from their depths. An ominous noise rang through the entirety of the area, the ending imminent with its toll. You were escorted to the escape, the doors already powered opened by those who escaped almost unscathed unknowing as to what caused such a long distraction. All the while, Frank wouldn't let you go, his hands dug into your body held firmly against his.

"I won't let you die," he promised you in loving whispers in front of the portal, he just needed a bit more of your kiss, a little more of your taste, just a little more. He knew just how long he had left with you, but every single second mattered to him. He wanted every second.

When you were gone, it was always too soon.

But he always had a lazy half-smile at you before you departed, his eyes longing for the next time he could see you again. If he had a punishment for a full group of survivors escaping, he apparently didn't think much of it. He got to be with you.

"See you again, babe."

Your palms caress his cheeks and he looks happy.

You tried to burn it all into your memory with your final embrace. You hoped it would be soon. You hoped it would be the very next trial. You always did. You cut it too close to the time limit, but you exit through the gates as you take a step backwards, watching as thorns cross over the path, separating you both. His hands are in his pockets, head tilted back at you with that grin.

You're consumed by the hands of the fog as it claims the conscious of your mind, your body materializing in the fallen leaves near a familiar source of fire popping softly.

Your friends gather quickly to you, all with concern for your safety but seemingly relieved that you've arrived without injury. Your friend from earlier takes your hand to help you up, commenting that you have that dumb looking happy face on again with a quirked brow.

You look away, trying to hide your smile from her. But she's onto you, bending over to cross into your vision with a mischievous intent turning the corners of her mouth upward.

"What took you so long?" she asked slyly, following you when you try to turn away again.

Others began to join her in her crusade to corner you so that you would spill the beans, so you gave in. They followed you to the warm glow, listening intently.

You said that you looped the killer for the entire duration of the trial after you found a flashlight in an item chest that you happened to come across. You went on to say that you relentlessly taunted him because you kept outplaying him and he couldn't catch you. They laughed at the frustration you seemingly caused for him, getting them their victory.

They reacted in awe, commenting that you were such a legend, they hadn't even seen the killer aside from briefly in the beginning when they all spawned in. You felt like you might throw up all over yourself from the completely awful guilt, but you kept a prideful smile plastered to your face.

You told them he had chased you all the way to the exit and you jumped through right in time. They never forgot the story you told and you made it all up on the spot then and there. Every time they brought it up after any particularly decent trial, it ate away at you.

Expectations of you grew.

As your friends laughed around the fire, you rose, saying you'd like to take a walk for a little while and stretch your legs. They acknowledge you with smiles as your silhouette disappeared beyond their view. You leaned against the trunk of a half decayed tree, staring up at the black lightless sky far above you. Your entire world contained beneath it.

Your eyes gave a glance toward the glow off in the distance.

You wondered what might happen if you killed them all, right here, right now. Would... the entity consider making you switch sides? You didn't know. Your hands were in your pockets, an object concealed under your right palm. The grip of Frank's knife felt rough against your fingertips as they brushed against it. You felt dried, hard chunks of flesh caked into the blade. Their chunks.

You faced that direction, with your hands behind your back, your hips giving a slight sway as you grew closer and closer.

" **Hey, guys?** "

Your friends greeting you in your return, innocent faces looking to you. Your grin spreads wide.


	3. Entombed (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optional ending. 
> 
> "From the day you arrived,  
> I've remained on your side.  
> In chains, entombed."

You are wide awake. Black and purple is clustered in circles beneath your eyes, burning from being held open. All you feel is dryness and irritation. The images flashing through your mind are nothing but blood, splattered all over your visions, flesh and meat, all over your body.

Your hands tremble, moving over the rapid pace of your heart settled within.

The sky above darkens, faster and faster, closing in on you and you barely twitch. So at last, the time has come for you. It appeared like another summoning, but you knew that it wasn't.

You were alone.

You had completed your personal mission, something inside compelled you to do it and you followed through. The bodies littered around you, around a campfire, it was burned into your memories. Somehow, the act itself, you couldn't quite recall.

When you opened your eyes, your friends mangled bodies were surrounding you, blood blending into the grass and dirt, spilled into the wood keeping a warm fire alive. The edge of the knife found its way onto your clothes, wiping the excess liquid from its length.

You made your choice.

The Entity beckoned you nearer, you could hear the quiet whispers echoing inside of your mind, but you saw nothing around you, nothing but ink black for miles and miles. One foot in front of the other, as if you were walking on a flat surface.

It was something that had not happened before, at least, as far as you were aware. A survivor turning against their fellow teammates and slaughtering them mercilessly outside of a trial. You didn't know if they would revive from it, you didn't know what the consequences would be for choosing to kill them.

You were summoned.

The whispers grew louder as you kept walking forward, an ache pounding inside of your temples. Something told you to ignore the pain, to keep going. Do not relent. Keep walking forward.

You obeyed.

Suddenly, silence.

A chill arises through your entire body, a feeling as if someone or something was watching you. Though you couldn't see anything, you could feel its presence, the presence of something sinister, something utterly evil, breathing down your backside.

Yet you felt no fear. Something that sounded like a pleased purr rumbled beneath your feet.

"Do you want to kill?"

A deeply inhuman sounding voice echoed loudly along the empty space around you, your eyes darting to and from your position, but it was the same as it had been, pitch black darkness. You weren't sure how to respond; you weren't sure if you really wanted to kill. You only had one desire inside of your heart.

"...Yes."

"Then prove yourself."

Something began to rise from the ink black beneath your feet, melting upward as it shifted into a humanoid form, an ugly grin made of slime plastered upon the distinct shape of a skull.

It was only then that you felt that slight spike in panic. You had no such special powers nor abilities, you had no way to truly defend yourself from a creature far more powerful than yourself. All you had was a knife, a knife that was very precious to you. It was your most cherished item and you felt that with it, you had to fight. You had to.

But for what purpose?

You hadn't any idea what the Entity sought to gain from this. You couldn't focus on that, because a creature of darkness lunged at you, blending so well with the surroundings, knocking the breath out of you with one swipe as your body flew from the impact. You slid across the flat surface, holding your side as you winced with the pain.

You scrambled to regain your footing, only for the horrid being to strike you once again as you heard the echo of cruel laughter as blood splattered from your body, a stark contrast to the blackness around you. Whispers infiltrated your mind, taunting you for your weakness, jesting over how pathetic you were. Your teeth grit and you went for an attack.

With the knife held high, you aimed to slash against what looked like the throat of the being, but it moved back just an inch to avoid you. You then crouched low, both hands on the hilt and you used all the strength in your legs to lurch forward, the blade buried deeply into the skull-like visage of the unknown being. You backed away quickly.

A shrill cry came from its opened maw as it bucked wildly, dissipating into thin tendrils of smoke before your eyes. You heard the clatter of metal hitting the surface. It was clean. You breathed hard as you quickened your pace toward your weapon, Frank's knife. You picked it up gingerly, your fingertips lightly running along the sharp edge.

"Tell me what you desire," came the deep growling echo all around you as you looked up.

You knew what your truest desire was. All you wanted was to be with Frank, one of the several killers that he Entity had collected for its disgusting amusement. It was a first for a survivor to try and become a tormentor. You hoped you had impressed the Entity enough for it to consider granting you the chance.

"I... I want to kill," you began hesitantly, swallowing the spit pooled inside of your mouth when your response was met with dark laughter.

"Are you sure?"

You inhaled sharply, mulling over how you could bend the Entity to your will, though you knew it to be impossible, you had to try.

"I want to sacrifice for you. Please... allow me to become your humble servant," you said lowly, kneeling down to the air with your head bowed. A purr of pleasure echoed softly around you and you closed your eyes. And then, a brief silence.

"You act on the behalf of The Legion, do you not?"

Your heartbeat began to escalate as something manifested in front of you again, something shaped vaguely human-like, but you knew it not to be such a thing. Something lifted your chin for your eyes to meet with what you had assumed was the Entity itself, a cold feeling sending waves down your spine, trying to hold your breath steady. You couldn't speak.

"Liar."

You can barely see the image in front of you, it blended so well with the darkness. The slow shifting movements of tendrils were the only motion you could catch with your eyes. Dryness in your throat made it hard to swallow, but somehow, you couldn't feel anything at all.

It almost appeared as if there were a half-smirk billowed through the twisting haze.

"I know what you want."

Pain. Instantly, all you could feel was pain, as if violent flames were eating the entirety of your flesh and bone doused with gasoline, your screams bouncing off of every surface surrounding you. You felt as if your skin was being flayed from the muscle, every inch of you, ripping into shreds.

Laughter echoed all around you, louder and louder. Was it a cruel joke? Perhaps the Entity thought you were so pathetic that it decided to toy around with you before unleashing horrid punishment upon you.

The only thing you held onto was the hilt of a knife.

And then, darkness.

When your eyes fluttered about with your conscious returning to you, you found that it was difficult for you to breath. Even as your vision became more clear, you could barely see anything at all, nothing but fuzzy white. Your fingers rose to your face, feeling something hard covering over it, a smooth surface.

As you sat up slowly, you realized that you were wearing a mask, somehow able to see through the translucent material. There were no eyes. On the other side, the mask was stark white, a polished, untouched shell. As you reached behind the mask to unbuckle it from your skull, you pulled it away carefully to inspect it further.

The inside had a pattern of light slate, webbing and etched across the inside in what looked like sigils. As you turned it over, the other side, nothing but a white reflective surface that slightly shimmered with aurora-like colors met with your eyes. You saw your own distorted visage reflected in it. You looked... different.

It seemed that your clothes from before were gone, replaced with a simple but dirty grey hoodie, lightly tanned jeans, brown knee-high boots, fingerless leather gloves... Nothing unordinary or particularly flashy, but certainly different from what you had worn before. Did the Entity choose... this?

You were confused, but you wondered if... you had become a killer...? You felt you hadn't truly proven yourself to the Entity. So why? Was it because you killed the others? Were they going to come back...?

The item you noticed on your lap answered your question for you, a curved knife with six different blades protruding from the large curved one in the center, the handle intricate in its sleek design. But that wasn't what you were looking for. You hurriedly searched around your person until your hands found that familiar blade within your pocket, setting it against your chest gently.

As you finally decided to survey your surroundings, you found that you were once again in the middle of a dark, thick forest, but the woodland was much more vast, dense fog crawling about as it usually did.

You weren't sure if you were a stand alone killer now or not, so you wandered aimlessly through the dense thickets with your mask under your arm, coming across light snow trails that lead into thicker mounds of white piled up. Snowflakes gently fell around you, melting into tiny tears when they met with exposed parts of your skin after you had rolled your sleeves to your elbows.

Your boots left behind foot prints in white as you noticed a large complex coming closer as you neared it. It looked like the resort in Ormond, but nothing else was around it, just the building alone in a vast sea of cold white, surrounded by trees. No walls. Nothing closing it in.

As you approached closer to the entrance, you tilted your head up at the balcony above, surprised to see a person standing there leaning over the railing that wasn't there just a moment ago. A bandanna covered their face with the semblance of a skull as two eyes leered down upon you.

"What the hell is this?" he inquired in a deeply irritated tone, his breath filtering through the fabric covering his visage in a white cloud.

"I, uh..." you began sheepishly, not very sure of the answer yourself. "I guess I'm new?"

The guy started laughing at you as you glowered. You lifted your mask, showing it to him, as if it would give him the answer much more clearly. His laughter died down just a tad, though he seemed pretty amused.

"I wasn't aware that we could just 'get new members'," he said snidely, pointing down at you. "We all started together. So how come you're suddenly here?"

You were just as confused as he was. If what he said was true, then the four members of the Legion weren't added one by one, they had a history with one another. New information to you, at least, though you recalled Frank disclosing his relationships with his friends before, a long time ago.

You shrugged with your growing impatience. Your assumption had to be correct. The Entity granted you the chance to become a killer and allowed you to become another member of the Legion, right? That had to be it. But... why? If the Entity knew what you truly desired, why would it readily give it to you?

"Where's Frank?" Your eyes were slits.

The man standing up top crossed his arms over his chest, completely ignoring your question, probably because you ignored his. What, you had to prove yourself to the rest of the Legion too? Then so be it. You revealed your new intricate weapon, pointing it at the man at the balcony in a challenge.

"...What are you doing?" he said with a chuckle, shaking his head at you.

You faltered a bit with your confusion, the blade lowered just slightly. Was he joking around? He seemed hostile, or so you had thought.

"You don't wanna tango with me, sweetheart," he jested with a huff and a slight roll of his eyes. "Frankie's inside, just like everybody else. Thought I felt something unusual. I come outside and here you are."

A sigh exhales through your nose, but you can't help the swelling excitement arising with you. He was here. He was just within these walls, almost nothing between you and him. You tried to steady your breath, but you found it difficult as you ignored the guy up top saying "Hey!" when you began to invite yourself inside.

The interior looked similar, but slightly different from how you remembered it. At first, you saw no one around, but a girl with long blue hair emerged from the stair case, startled by your presence.

"Uhhh???" she began in a small voice, bringing her hands to her chest nervously. The guy who you met outside jumped over the railing, landing on the ground with a thud next to the other girl as she took a step back.

"Asshole! Don't fucking ignore me! This is _our_ pad!" he barked as he rose from his crouched position, fists balled at his sides as he took a step toward you, looking feral. The girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other, a hand rising to grab onto the fellow's sleeve.

"Joey, what...? I- I'm confused," she uttered out as the guy turned toward her, his expression in his eyes seemingly softening at her.

"Don't worry, Suz," he murmured, focusing his attention back toward you. His stare was hard again.

Your lips thinned as your pressed them together.

"Joe, why are you screamin'?" came an annoyed female voice from another room nearby, but the one called Joey hollered back that there was an intruder.

"Intruder?! I'm not intruding, I'm just looking for..." you began to argue back, but then you saw him as your voice caught in your throat. He had sauntered into view from a hallway, seemingly sleepy or maybe he was just then awoken by the noise, unzipped hoodie exposing his bare body, pants loosely sagged around his waist.

"... _Frank_..."

His name came from your lips softly with an exhaled breath. You couldn't believe it. There he was. His dark eyes rose to meet yours and they soften, that lazy half-grin crossing his features. As if he were expecting you.

You ran to him as he opened his arms to you, accepting your embrace fully as your previously held items rattled against the wooden floor. His friends looked to one another in their bewilderment, the other unseen member revealing herself as well to see what the commotion was about.

All they could see was you and Frank, holding each other close, his hand holding the back of your skull into his shoulder.

"You did it," he said quietly with a smile, pulling back to gaze at you, lovingly pressing a gentle kiss against your forehead.

"Yeah," you uttered, trying to hold back any tears from forming. You knew were capable of being a crybaby, but you wanted to try and not be. You were a ruthless killer now, right?

"Frankie...?" came the uncertain voices of his friends, wondering what the hell was even going on as they began to crowd around the two of you, clearly wanting some kind of answer or explanation.

As all of you sat around the middle of the lounge in the resort, Frank explained that he... had grown a soft spot for you, when you were a survivor. It took a moment for them to realize that they had seen you before you had shown up in Ormond. The blue haired girl mumbled apologies to you because she remembered taking your life before, though you thought nothing of it.

They seemed much more accepting of you once they realized that you were special to their friend Frank, but that may as well have been the only reason. Joey still appeared visibly uncomfortable with your presence, but Frank told you that it was because he was so protective.

Susie and Julie weren't as hostile and they actually seemed a little bit overjoyed about another female joining them, even if it was highly unusual and a first.

"How'd you do it? Y'know... Going from a survivor to a killer," Julie was the first to outwardly question it and you explained that you and Frank had coined a theory, because it was so hard for you both to ever see one another...

You held up Frank's knife.

"I... took this back to where the survivors gather before their trials. And I... well. I killed them with it," you muttered softly, recalling bits and pieces of the event. You went on to say that after you committed the act, you were pulled away as if you were summoned for a trial, but instead, it was a black enclosure.

"You killed _all_ of them...?"

"Yeah... All of them."

The others exclaimed that this may have been the reason that they hadn't been summoned themselves to make sacrifices. It had been a while since any of them had been sent to a trial to kill. Now they understood. There weren't any prey to chase after.

You handed the knife over back to Frank, his hand grazing against yours as he took it from you, seemingly happy to have it back, even if he knew you would keep it safe. His arm drooped around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

"So... I wonder why the Entity made you apart of our Legion though," Joey also let his thoughts he known out loud despite the weird expression on his features at his friends open display of affection toward you. It was extremely strange and was definitely something that had never happened before.

You recalled your meeting with the Entity, or what you assumed was the Entity, how despite you pledging your alliance to it, it seemed to already know that it wasn't the truest goal in your heart was.

"I think it knew," you guessed, leaning your head against Frank. "When I met with the Entity after I killed them, it asked me... what I desired. I thought if I told it I wanted to sacrifice for it, then it would allow me to become a killer. Then I could... I could see Frank more."

You paused thoughtfully. It didn't make sense to you either and it was apparent that they were a little bit grossed out by the reason judging by how each of them visibly cringed as they exchanged glances. They waited quietly for you to continue, as you were lost in your thoughts for the moment.

"It told me that it knew I operated for the Legion," you finally said, relenting on going any further. "I don't know why it gave me what I wanted."

Julie speculated that perhaps it was because you killed every other survivor, leaving only yourself alive. After all, it was unheard of for a survivor to turn against their teammates, the only people that they had to help one another. Maybe the Entity was impressed after all?

The group seemed to settle on the fact that they may be stagnant for a while after some continued idle conversation to learn more about you since it was apparent that you were here to stay. Maybe the Entity would gather more survivors or revive the ones that you had slaughtered sometime soon.

"Well, it looks like you two want to be alone so I guess we'll fuck off," Joey muttered with sarcasm as he rose from where he was sitting, joined by Susie and Julie who seemed to agree. Frank shrugged at them indifferently. Inwardly, you felt a bit grateful because it was this moment you had been dreaming of for an eternity.

When they departed for their own activities, you insisted that you wanted a tour, even though it wasn't vastly different from what you had seen before. It was where Frank lay his head to rest that you wanted to see, but you didn't say it out loud.

You both wander around alone for a little bit, but Frank stopped you half-way down the hallway that headed toward his personal quarters, backing you against the wall. He hovered about in your personal space, seeming to soak in your presence, the fact that you were there, with him.

His hand raises to your cheek as he closes the space between your lips and his, only brushing against them sweetly. Dark eyes met yours with that smile you adored. That hand drops down to yours, leading you toward the lodging room that he stayed in. His was the only one on the base level, whereas the others preferred the upstairs rooms.

It was surprisingly ordinary, typical of a lodge. There was a twin sized bed against the corner, a table next to it, a lamp illuminating the small space. It felt much more empty than anything you could have imagined. There wasn't any decor that was specific to him, aside from a walkman laid on the surface on the nightstand.

Something you recognize was laying next to the wires of the headphones. It was your braid of hair that you had given to Frank what felt like so long ago, when you had only met for the second time.

"You kept it," you murmured your thoughts aloud, feeling a type of happiness welling up inside, but you had done the same with his knife. You kept it close at all times.

He snorted at your comment with a sly smile.

"'Course I did," he said as he plopped down on the bed sheets. You join at his side, laying back into the soft mattress as he peered over at you. "So how's it feel? The first day of forever."

You watched the ceiling thoughtfully. The first day of forever. From this point onward, you would be able to spend all your time and days with the killer you fell for. It was hard to even contain the joy spilling over inside of your heart. A world of nothing but endless pain became something... wonderful. You knew you didn't deserved it. But it didn't matter. You still hoped it would be forever.

You shift yourself closer to him. "Feels like it isn't real," you admitted and he breathed a quiet chuckle.

"I've dreamt of it," he murmured, leaning back to lay on his side next to you, facing you. His hands roamed about your side toward your shoulder, playing with the strands of your hair that fell just behind them. You smile. It's nice to feel at peace. You don't even feel guilty.

You both lay together, eventually entangled into one another, cuddling and chatting about sweet nothings idly as the time passed. He disclosed a little of his unfortunate past to you when you asked of it and you wished you could share yours, but you couldn't remember it anymore. You eventually ask out of curiosity if he ever went after his friends, as they were always together in this endless realm, but he just laughed.

"They're kinda like my siblings, that'd be pretty nasty," he said, going on to tell you how they were all friends before the four of them were hand-picked by the Entity, how they had committed a murder together. You wondered if that's why they were chosen, but you didn't ask.

Frank leans away from you only to grab his walkman, offering you the headphones. He uttered quietly that he'd been hoping he could show you his mixtape, the songs that he listened to when he thought about you. The thrashing sounds of guitar riffs and explosive drums from a long distant era of the past clashed against your ears but you found them enjoyable, even if you couldn't understand some of the lyrics. He was off tune, but he sang along with them for you.

You never imagined you would ever acquire such happiness after you were taken away from your long forgotten life, thrust into a world of nothing but suffering and pain. Your lips are met with Frank's again as the tunes blared on. His hands reach your ears, pulling away the headphones as he leaned closer, whispering how he would love to taste you. You nod excitedly, immediately maneuvering yourself out of your bottoms with haste.

"Eager, huh?" he murmured as he watched you position yourself further onto the bed, more than ready to give him full access. You nod again despite your face flushing red, biting your bottom lip.

"Been pent up for a while," you replied with your fervid grin spreading your features.

Frank wastes no time going down on you, nice and slow, enjoying every bit of your exposure. For once, he doesn't have to hurry. He wants to be sweet with you. Many times before, you both had to make quick use of what little time you could cherish together.

His fingers slide into your wet folds, curling into the perfect spot just within, using his tongue to display his love for you over your swollen clit hidden away beneath the mass of tangled hair. You weren't ashamed anymore because he wasn't either, he told you it added to the flavor, that he actually preferred your physical presentation of maturity.

"Babe, what kinda man is afraid of a little hair? Fuck fascist beauty standards!"

Frank certainly was an anarchist in the truest sense. You recalled him saying this once in the past when you brought it up due to your past embarrassment during a brief encounter. It was a jungle now, but it wasn't a bother in the slightest. The onset of the memory made you titter, to which he rose his face from your tender parts with a curious half-smile with a risen brow.

When your eyes meet his, your fingers glide into his short hair, pushing him back into your sex, a moan escaping you when he dove back in hungrily. He hummed into you, pleased with your greedy behavior, the vibrations making you shudder.

He takes his time working you toward your orgasm, no matter how many several minutes passed. Coiled tightly, you felt the approaching climax with your uncontrolled noises of pleasure, the name of the man you loved pouring from your tongue as the waves crashed over you.

When he lifts himself from your quivering legs, he shrugs himself out of his hoodie on his knees above you, tossing it over to the side as your eyes roamed over his form, the happy trail leading down to the bulge tenting his pants. You could tell by his expression that he wanted you as the tip of his tongue ran over his lips, licking your juices away from them.

"Pretty good at it now, yeah?" he quipped with a grin, clearly satisfied with your hooded lids, parted lips. You leaned upward, touching his body, planting soft kisses along his abdomen. You can see the goosebumps rise on his skin from your contact.

His arms slip around your neck, holding you closer to himself for a few moments before he gently pushed you back against the bed, hovering with an expression of utter adoration for you. A moment that used to be just a fantasy had come true. It seemed you weren't the only one to feel such a way.

You try to muffle your cries when he's fully inside of you, just to be courteous to the others loitering around their respective spaces, but you found it difficult when he'd whisper that he wanted to hear you, to not hold back. So you didn't. He was so dirty yet sweet with his words, it turned you on like nothing else.

You beg for him to go deeper, begging for more when he got erratic chasing after his own orgasm, but his hand still reached down to stimulate you into another. You push his hand away to do it yourself so he could focus on nailing you harder, breathing hard. You reach it quickly, your walls clenching down against him. Frank's thumb presses past your parted lips, feeling against your tongue and your quavering moans when he filled you as far as he could go, spilling himself deeply within.

Exhausted from your lovely fucking, he lays side by side with you, cooling down from your shared happiness. Your hand found his, interlocking your fingers together.

"Hey _assholes_ , we heard you!!" came the loud voice of an annoyed Joey from the main room just down the hallway just when the silence had settled.

"...So, we can fuck every day if you want," Frank says, completely ignoring the outburst of opinion that no one asked for as you giggle, rolling on your side to face him. What a dream.

"Your friends won't mind the noise?" you asked with a little bit of chagrin, but you felt that they were well aware that this is exactly what you two would be doing. They weren't wrong in that assumption.

"Aw whatever, they're just mad they can't get any. But they got their own hands, yeah?"

You laugh unabashedly at his blatant disregard for their perception of your relationship. Frank wanted it his way and you wouldn't have it any other way. You both stayed cuddling and listening to tunes until the hours faded into the lull of slumber.

And so, you and Frank stayed together and killed together, forever and ever into the endless eternity in the realm of the Entity, where time never existed. You became a decent killer when the trials finally began again after a long while, though you felt bad about it because you recognized the horribly betrayed faces of your previous friends when they saw you. It seemed that they had returned from their awful deaths, only to be killed over and over again, by you.

You were the happiest you had ever been, covered in blood and smiling with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, don't question it, okay? So, I planned on leaving the vague ending on ch.2 and not adding anything else to leave it up to the reader. Yet, here it is. I ended up writing more than I'd intended, but I felt inspired when I was recently listening to one of my favorite albums, Koi no Yokan by Deftones, specifically, the song Entombed. Koi no Yokan is a phrase that roughly translates as "the sense one can have upon meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love", but not in a "love at first sight" kind of way. Only the knowledge that a future love is inevitable. And Frank is totally a Deftones guy.


End file.
